Antisocial
Antisocial is a song by French rock band Trust, from their 1980 album Repression. It was written in memory of the then-recently deceased Bon Scott, the original vocalist of the band AC/DC. American thrash metal band Anthrax has performed an English language version of the song, released in their 1988 album State of Euphoria. Appears In Guitar Hero World Tour Tiers (career) Guitar - 16. Ozzfest (Germany) Bass - 16. Ozzfest (Germany) Drums - 8. Swamp Shack (Louisiana) Vocals - 17. Times Square (New York City) Band - 17. Times Square (New York City) Walkthrough Antisocial is relatively difficult to pass (Expert) on every instrument, except Bass. If you want to pass on the other instruments, you can either: play on a lower level (Hard and below), play another song, or practice for an hour at a time. Guitar This song is very hard on guitar (Expert). On the lower levels (Hard and below) its not that bad. At first, it seems overwhelming when you get into the rock n' roll part before the first verse (this part continues until the first chorus). There are several single-double note chords in succession, which can kill you if you are not that good at playing those. For some, this may be just practice for the single-double note chords, as well as chord snakes on expert. Bass On bass, this song is fairly simple. Some people think it should have been placed on a lower tier (bass career). Mostly it's just several notes in a row, but you have to know which color to go to after every transition. This song is very similar to Rebel Yell by Billy Idol with all of the different notes in a row. Drums This song is much like Expert Guitar on the drums. There are several orange, yellow, and bass pedal notes; many of which are double notes (yellow-bass pedal or orange-bass pedal). Vocals This can be one of the most troubling songs for the Vocals due to the fact that the song is in French and you have to hit a really strange note to get the sound right (unless you're on Beginner), not to mention the blistering speed that the lyrics are sung at. On Beginner, you can just hold the Mic up to the speakers and let the game sing it for you. This cheat will only work on Beginner; and you will need a speaker, possibly some surround sound in the room you're playing in, and of course some relentlessness to do so. On higher levels (Easy and up) most people cannot sing: "Tu bosses toute ta vie pour payer ta pierre tombale, Tu masques ton visage en lisant ton journal." Like a fluent French speaker at a blistering high speed, so yes, this song can be very difficult. The only people to FC it on expert either hummed it to the tune of the song or sung it in French. If you're fluent in French or are learning the language, go ahead and sing it normally: If, on the other hand, you do not have such a grasp in the language, we recommend humming it or playing on Beginner. For the end of the song, unless you can chant on time, hum the final part (the "AN TI SO CIAL" parts at the very end). This will stop your rock meter from going down and it may even save you from failing the song, especially on hard or expert. Use star power if you have/want to so you can increase your score even more. And lastly, not very many people can sing this song on Expert and get a good percentage (80% and up for most). The lucky ones would get between 70 and 80 percent on Expert and be happy. This percentage could vary on lower levels. Video (Guitar only) 0SfSlzYnh-Y Category:Master track Category:Downloadable Content Category:Insane songs on Vocals Category:Basic songs on Bass Category:Hard Rock songs